


Jeanne Arc, Huntsmen are Falling For Me!

by Uhjinhyuk55



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harem, Other, Reverse Harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhjinhyuk55/pseuds/Uhjinhyuk55
Summary: You all read the harem of Jaune Arc, but what about reverse harem of Jeanne Arc? Will she fall in love with one of our handsome huntsmen or will her obliviousness prevail? Watch our heroine Janne Arc go through her daily life in Beacon academy surrounded by beautiful boys who had fallen for her.





	1. Kiss Kiss Fall In love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's my first time posting here. I used to be at fanfiction.net but I thought of trying here. I'm pleased to join you guys and hope you guys enjoy the stories I'm going to write here! Also this fanfic is the result of binge watching way too much reverse harems (Ouran High school Host Club affecting me the most) and playing too much Otome visual novels. I was going for Ouran vibe and I hope it works well.

Jeanne Arc, was in a predicament. Ok predicament was a sheer understatement, failing to do homework was a predicament, caught sleeping in class was a predicament, running out of pancake was a predicament, heck even an ursa could be a predicament given her team's ability. It was far something worse, much more sinister, much more dire.

Jeanne Arc, was asked on a date... by two people. Ok ok, it was not a disaster per say, Jeanne thought if she was overthinking such ridiculous idea. A date, her? She was just Jeanne Arc, noting else. Whether it was a date date or not Jeanne still panicked. Who was she suppose to say yes to? Should she just say yes to both and hang out together. That seemed like the only good option so far.

 _Ok ok calm down Jeanne, they just want to hang out with you and nothing else. I know I'll ask Rin!_ Jeanne though 

Jeanne exited the shower room and headed straight toward her dorm. At the corner Jeanne noticed someone at the corner was well, and before she knew it she was on top of someone. Today was a good day to Jeanne, she wasn't yelled by Goodwitch during sparring class, she did all of her homework with above average score, and actually led her team in a team exercise! And classes ended today!

It was all great until she was at the training room.

* * *

_Inside the training room Jeanne continued to practice her sword techniques on the android. Until a yellow gauntlet block her strike._

_"Oh hey Yin, are you here to train too?" Jeanne greeted, she reached for her towel and swabbed the sweats off her body "it feels great to sweat after exercise don't you think Yin?"_

_"... Huh? Oh yea... it is." Yin said, he quickly diverted his eyes away from Jeanne's chest , though the armor blocked any sign of cleavage, he had to try. "Anyways I was here to see you."_

_"Me?" Jeanne cocked her head in confusion, gods she was cute when she did that!_

_"Yea, how about you and me hit the club tomorrow night?" Yin said with the usual air of confidence "it'll be a date for the two of us."_

_"Date...?" Jeanne repeated the word_

_"Yep." Yin grinned, he leaned toward Jeanne's forehead and kissed, "see ya tomorrow Jeannie."_

* * *

_After the initial shock from the kiss and now exiting the training room Jeanne skipped the showering room and straight to her dorm. If there was anyone that can solve problems it was Rin. Jeanne bursted through the door._

_"Rin are you here I need help!" Jeanne shouted, the only person in the dorm was Achilles Nikos, her partner, she noticed him sitting on his bed with a worried expression. Achilles?"_

_"Jeanne!" Achilles said in a surprised voice "I-I didn't expect you to be back so soon."_

_"Me neither I thought you were helping out professor Goodwitch" Jeanne said_

_"Y-yes but, there wasn't much work as I expected." Achilles lied, he was inside the dorm whole time thinking of the best way to ask Jeanne ask for a date._

_"Achilles I need help!" Jeanne said urgently "Yin asked me out on a date and I don't know what to do!" tears welled in Jeanne's eyes, Achilles held himself to not squeeze her tight until the word 'date' reached to him._

_"A... date?"_

_"I don't know what to do should I say yes or am I mistaken- I mean he did say it was a date but I- I don't know. Help me Achilles!" Jeanne shook Achilles by his shoulders_

_"W-well how about you go on a date with me so you can tell Yin you already have one? " Achilles covered his mouth after realizing his thought were spoken_

_"But that would be rude to Yin..." Jeanne said, "you know what Achilles I'll... I'll just go to the showers first."_

_Jeanne exited the dorm then headed to the shower room. While changing she felt a familiar pat pat on her head. She turned to see it was none other than Coco Adel._

_"Hey Jeannie. You look worried there." Coco asked_

_"Do I look that obvious?" Jeanne sighed_

_"Oh yea, almost all the time, don't worry it's cute." Coco teased_

_And the reason why entire team GWBY is after you..._

_"So what's up Jeanne?"_

_"Yin asked me on a date..." Jeanne said as if that was the worst thing in the world_

_"Isn't that a good thing?"_

_"I mean I'm happy but... I don't know. And Achilles asked me on a date so I don't have to go with Yin. I don't know what to do." Jeanne said unsure of her own feelings_

_"So you got asked out twice?"_

_"What? No, Achilles only asked me so I don't have go with Yin, he's Achilles Nikos, I'm sure he already has a girlfriend that's way better than me back home..." Jeanne said as she changed into a one piece towel._

_"Do you really think so?" Coco was smart in more than one way, gods she wanted to tell Jeanne, but what fun would that be? Bit by bit, a moderation was necessary_

_"What do you mean?" Jeanne said like a oblivious reverse protagonist as she was_

_"Think about it. If Achilles already has a girlfriend then why would he ask you out on a date? And if he already have one wouldn't it be known? Guys don't say the word 'date' that easily Jeanne. I know you're hard as a rock sometimes but you need at least know some signs." While she knew she would earn the ire of Jeanne's admirers a push was necessary, not shove, and as in shove telling Jeanne all of team GWBY and Achilles was totally into her. And possibly some other students._

_Yes it would be amusing but... she wanted her entertainment to last longer, at least through out the year._

_"Y-y-y-you mean?" Jeanne said trembling, her face became red as a tomato, unimaginable thoughts swirled inside Jeanne like a fierce typhoon "I... I... I didn't know... are you sure?"_

_Coco nodded, she leaned close to Jeanne "As your wise senpai, yes. And have some confidence in yourself!" Coco punched Jeanne's shoulder lightly "You're not bad as you think you are, otherwise why would two handsome boys ask you out on a date?"_

_Inside the shower the hot water washed over Jeanne. Though it was relaxing her thoughts were chaotic as an earthquake._

_Do they really like me? I mean I can be looking into it too much but even Coco said it and Coco is well... Coco! But what if she's wrong and I misread it and make things awkward what happens then? Will my friendship with Yin and Achilles be ruined? Will they find me weird? I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE! AGH WHY IS MY LIFE SO DIFFICULT! FIRST LEADING A TEAM WHICH I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN AND NOW THIS! AHHHH!_

_Jeanne banged her head on the wall inside the shower once._

_"Ow..."_

* * *

Which leads to now, Jeanne's face was red as a tomato as she realize whom she was on top of.

"H-hey... Blake." Jeanne threw a word not knowing what to say

"..."

"R-right! I'll get off of you..." Jeanne quickly "s-sorry I'll-I'll be going now!"

Blake watched Jeanne run off. Only one thought remained his head.

_She was... soft._

* * *

Jeanne finally found her salvation. She found Rin and Thor at the courtyard.

"Rin! Thor!"

"Oh hey Jeanne! What's up?" Thor asked with the usual boisterous voice

"Yin just asked me out for a date HELP!" Jeanne said desperately, Rin and Thor stood without single sign of being shocked, not that Jeanne noticed.

"And?" Thor asked unfazed "you do know that team all of team GWBY li-"

Rin covered Thor's mouth before the obvious secret would've fall out "Thor." Rin chided

Thor chuckled "Woops, my bad."

"What is it?" Jeanne asked

Rin nodded to Jeanne "I understand, I'm here for you." Rin ignored the question for Jeanne's sake.

"Rin you're the best! I'm so glad you're my teammate!" Jeanne said, she smiled brightly to Rin and hugged her tightly Jeanne's petite body rubbed against Rin taller and slender body.

"Hey what about me?" Thor complained

"You too of course!" Jeanne hugged Thor as well, by now Jeanne's smile was brighter than the sun "thank you for being the best teammate ever too!"It was that moment that Thor realize how small Jeanne was compared to Rin.

Thor eyes welled with tears, he looked toward Rin with prideful and paternal tear flooding in his eyes. Thor picked up Jeanne like one would do to a puppy "Rin we must raise her to be a fine huntress! She's too pure for this world!"

"Come on guys I'm not kid I'm just as old as you are!" Jeanne's unbearably cute retaliation only made Rin to join in.

Rin picked up Jeanne from Thor and nodded to him.

"We shall." Rin said, following Thor's shenanigans with her usual flat tone.

Jeanne puffed her cheeks frustratingly, knowing that her outcry would be ignored. Rin carried Jeanne to a more private area to discuss despite Jeanne's request to be dropped down.

Rin raised her toward Thor who was about to follow.

"Thor. This discussion is for women." Rin said softly as she always did.

Thor frowned comically "But I'm her teammate too shouldn't I-" Thor cleared his throat "as her father I will not let you take Jeanne for yourself!"

Rin's beautiful pink eye sharpened to a dangerous glare. Thor realized the shenanigan was over.

"N-nevermind… I'll go back to the dorm." Thor left with a heavy slump.

Rin, with Jeanne in her arms walked to a secluded part of Beacon.

"Rin you can let me down now." Jeanne said

"It's fine."

"Really I can at least walk by myself." Jeanne said again,

"It's fine." Rin said again

At this point Jeanne had give up. That and being carried was more pleasant than she had expected. Jeanne's eyes drifted as the slow rocking from Rin's walking combined with the light cool wind was too much for Jeanne to handle.

_This reminds me when Ivory used to carry me when I was kid. I wish I can see him again soon._

* * *

In a grimm infested forest Ivory Arc shot up. Ivory gripped his weapon stronger.

"What is it Ivory, grimms?" Ivory's partner, Cain asked

"My brother sense is tingling!" Ivory shouted with urgency, he fell to his knees "I'm sorry Jeanne... I can't be there for you. Forgive your incompetent big brother!" Tears fell from his eyes despite trying his utmost power to resist.

Cain was speechless by Ivory's stupidity sometimes, powerful Ivory may be, but an idiot none the less "You can be seriously weird sometimes you know that?" Cain sighed "Bloody siscons."

* * *

Jeanne's eye opened groggily, she roared a small yawn. Her eyes sparkled as she realized the surroundings. The view of Beacon and the emerald forest could be seen.

"Woah! Are we on top of a tree?"

Rin nodded

"So... Yin asked me out on a date and I think Achilles too. What do I do Rin?" Jeanne asked "you're right Rin

Rin did not speak, she merely shrugged.

"You're right Rin maybe I should go on a date! I mean I really doubt they like like me, right? It's just hanging out as friends." Jeanne asked

Rin shrugged again

"Yeah I mean I think I'm... somewhat possibly maybe ok enough... maybe... possibly." Jeanne said uncertainly "right?"

Rin sat still

"You're right Rin maybe I should go!"

 _That was easy... too easy_ Rin thought

"And I should invite Yin too so he won't feel left out!"

_I knew it_

"W-wait" Rin said softly

Jeanne hugged Rin "Thanks Rin I can always count on you!" Jeanne gulped as she saw the height of the tree "R-rin... can you get me down please?"

Rin sighed, as much as she wanted to help Jeanne had to grow on her own, being mother was a painful path "Ok."

* * *

Jeanne felt relieved. She would go on a date, and it would be fun and for all she knows it could have been a big misunderstanding, one that she could laugh about in the future. Jeanne returned to the dorm.

 _Huh I wonder where Rin and Thor went, maybe they went out raining._ Jeanne thought, after noticing Rin and Thor's absence

"Oh hey Jeanne." Achilles greeted, he approached Jeanne, a slight blush crept up to his cheeks "so that date do you want to... you know?"

"Yea let's go!"

Achilles's face smile brightened "Really?"

"Yea I'll invite Yin too!"

The bright smile was soon sucked by the darkness. "Eh...?"

* * *

Inside the library Rin and Thor sought haven inside the peaceful library. Knowing that seeing Achilles's painful expression would be too painful to see.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Thor groaned "come on let's go back to the dorm..."

"Not yet." Rin said

Rin prayed for Achilles's well being from the damage from Jeanne's obliviousness, and for the rest of team GWBY for dismal romantic future.

* * *

**That was the first chapters guys, I'd love to get some thought from you guys. If you guys have any ideas for future scenarios with our lovely but oblivious heroine Jeanne I would love it!**


	2. Greek Fire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin and Achilles compete for Jeanne.

Yin found himself to be a confident guy, a real go getter that would never stray from his target. He was a predator, a hunter, not only grimms but a much more dangerous game. Women. Even the older women were no match for Yin's skills. Not to mention Yin was a picky hunter. He wanted his women like fine wine, old in the right age. At least that's what Yin thought.

"Good morning Yin!"

"This tastes great doesn't Yin?"

"Woah Yin that was so cool!"

Why?

He only saw Jeanne as a friend and nothing else. Yes it was nice to see Jeanne grow to be a competent fighter. He ADMIRED Jeanne's determination, that did not mean he was slowly falling for her. Jeanne Arc, a somewhat competent fighter and a petite girl that was outside of Yin's strike zone, so why has she been haunting his mind recently. Yin opened his scroll to see the text he was given.

**Seen at 2:11 Yin: Hey Jeanne are you still up for our date?**

**Seen at 2:12 Jeanne: ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ Yea I'm ready to hang! See you at 1430! (/^▽^)/**

GODS DAMN IT SHE EVEN TEXTS CUTE!

Today, he would confirm whether he like Jeanne as in "like like" or not, once and for all. Or so he thought...

"Yin... bro... you ok?" Garnet, Yin's brother asked

"It's obvious he can't control his libido." Weiss said,

"Shut it Weiss cream. I'm just seeing Jeanne." Yin defended

Garnet perked up "Jeanne?"

Yin knew that voice and expression all too much "Oh? Have an interest on the little knight do you? Don't worry, after today I'll tell you what makes her tick."

Garnet blushed "S-shut up Yin!"

"See? Uncontrollable." Weiss said once more.

"But you know what's weird? Jeanne uses that military style to keep her time. Instead of two-thirty she said fourteen-thirty" Yin rubbed his chin "Hey Weiss does Atlas use that time frame?"

Weiss pondered, it was true that such time frame was used but it was only used by the Atlesian army "Only the army does. It's actually strange that Jeanne would use such time frame. This is strange indeed."

"Another charm of hers... I guess" Yin whispered fondly

"What was that Yin?" Garnet asked

"N-nothing!" Yin

* * *

At the center of Vale courtyard Yin arrived to the meeting place of their date. Yin saw a considerable crowd surrounding someone, and that someone was Achilles Nikos, in a suit like an inexperienced boy at prom. Yin himself wore his casual outfits, jeans with a white short sleeved buttoned shirt, the top few were unbuttoned to show, but to not tell.

Girls continued to flock to Achilles as well as the paparazzi. Calmly Achilles greeted his fans and the paparazzi. The crowd of fan girls split to make for Yin. Of course handsome as he is, the girls locked on him as well.

"Hey Achilli, what's up?" Yin greeted

"Hello Yin, I'm surprised to see you here." Achilles greeted back

"What are you here for?" Yin asked

"I'm here for."

"Achilles~ Yin~"

Beatles - All You Need Is Love

The spartan and the brawler stood mesmerized at Jeanne. The two expected Jeanne to wear a tomboyish outfit given that she lived with seven brothers yet they were wrong... all so wrong. Rather they felt glad that they were wrong.

Jeanne wore a canary colored summer dress that had painted sunflowers. She wore a summer with black band, two medium and small sunflower was placed where the band was. In the huntsmen's eyes were the slow motion of Jeanne gracefully, gently, and elegantly running toward the two. Jeanne carried a simple straw bag that hung on her left arm. She wore a white low heeled white ruby slippers.

The paparazzi and the fans saw Jeanne then Yin then Achilles. An unsettling silence rang in the courtyard.

"Achilles Nikos is this the love child from this young man?"

"I didn't know Achilles Nikos was gay! I'm so frustrated but I'm so happy!"

"Achilles~ Yin~ Guys I'm here- eh?"

Yin and Achilles both nodded at each other. They both sprinted toward Jeanne and grabbed her by each arm and snatched Jeanne out of sight.

"Wha wha what are you guyss dooooooooooiiiiiiinnngggggggg~"

* * *

Yin and Achilles arrived to an alleyway, both panting furiously.

"I think we lost.. for now." Yin said

"Yes, I believe we did." Achilles agreed

Jeanne puffed her cheeks "What was that for? You guys startled me!"

Yin and Achilles failed to respond from the overwhelming cuteness. Yin ruffled Jeanne's hat.

"Sorry about that Jeannie, we didn't want any misunderstanding, now let's start our date." Yin casually grabbed Jeanne's hand, but he felt a tug, Achilles held Jeanne's hand on the other side. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Ash Arc, the oldest in the siblings of eight felt an urgency. Inside the armory he gripped his halberd tight.

"You feel it too?" Ivory, the second oldest brother readied his claymore

"Shall we?" Hannibal, the third oldest chimed in, brandishing his saber

"Yes. We must visit Vale fast as we can."

* * *

"What?" Yin said shockingly

"I see..." Achilles said disappointingly

"Yup we can do all the fun stuff together!" Jeanne said exuberantly

 _Somehow I knew this would she accepted too easily_ Achilles thought "Well then what should we do?"

"We're clubbing of course!" Yin pumped his fist

"It's two in the after noon." Achilles said flatly "how about we go to the park?"

"Sounds boring, if not the club we should go to an arcade!" Yin suggested again

"How about we do both?" Jeanne said innocently "we can go to the arcade then to the park!"

"We're going to the arcade first?" Yin asked

"Sure!"

* * *

Inside the local arcade Jeanne rushed inside the arcade like a child in a candy store.

"Come on guys!" Jeanne called from far.

"Which one should we play first?" Achilles looked around, to him the arcade was a foreign place

"Leave it to me." Yin replied confidently

After gaining some tokens for the game Achilles and Jeanne followed Yin to a platform, he inserted the coin.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" Achilles said confused "what game is this?"

"I know this game! This is the game where you follow the arrow by stepping on that." Jeanne pointed the platforms "I used to play it back in my home town!"

"Yep, Jeanne." Yin called

"What is it?"

Yin flashed his devilish smile that no women could resist. It was handsome,spicy! and what many women younger or older, it had a dash of dependable brotherly look.

"This is for you." Yin winked, girls behind Achilles and Jeanne shrieked internally (and some externally) but Jeanne however had... seven brothers.

"Oh, ok!" Jeanne said positively but indifferently

"Pfft!" Achilles's attempt to hold his laugh failed

Yin silently cursed himself, he was careless, of course she would be immune to it she have seven SEVEN brothers! Seriously prolific do you have to be? A change in strategy was necessary.

**Por Una Cabeza**

The song began to play. Yin's body flowed freely like water as the violin slowly played. As Yin danced more crowds gathered. Then the tempo rose to crescendo. It was then Jeanne saw Yin's dance, he danced like a majestic phoenix. Each movement corresponding with even with the most subtlest change in the music. While he was at it Yin continued to get full combo.

"Woah..." Jeanne's eyes glued to Yin's dancing

Yin, easy to say was mesmerizing. The dance ended before Jeanne could realize, it was short... too short. Yin stepped down to the platform, glistening sweats merely became jewelry to Yin's perfect body.

"Wait here." Yin said, he collected the mountains of tickets. "come on Jeanne."

At the prize booth Yin patted Jeanne's head, "Which one do you want?"

"That one!" Jeanne pointed at the giant teddy bear

Achilles slightly chuckled "Are you sure you can carry it? That's twice as big as you are."

"I can!" Jeanne said in indignant petulance. The vendor handed Jeanne the large teddy bear, she raised it with one hand. "see?"

Sometimes it was difficult that Jeanne defeated an Ursa single handed, Cardin, and some beowulfs on her own. Somehow that gap made her even more irresistible.

"What should we play now?" Jeanne said, while holding her teddy bear

"Actually I have a suggestion." Achilles said, "how about that one?" He pointed at a firing booth

After the "holy moly it's Achilles Nikos!" Achilles finally got some space on his own. Yin and Jeanne watched as Achilles readied the rifle. Let it be said Achilles did not like to boast, it was unseemly to him, modesty was the best policy, but just once... it wouldn't hurt.

The grimm targets rose and the countdown began 3...2...1!

**_PERFECT SCORE!_ **

"Wait what?" Jeanne said, even for Yin it was too fast to follow "yo already got them all?"

"The targets are stationary so it's easy for me, anybody can do it." Achilles modestly said "let's see how much it goes."

For the first time in the Vale Arcade the shooting game "Hunter's Quest" was finished, all 60 levels, all perfect score. The tickets were literally in a pile. Achilles returned with a gift card for Jeanne's favorite sweet shop.

"For me?" Jeanne asked

Achilles nodded.

"ACHILLES YOU'RE THE BEST!" Jeanne glomped to Achilles

To Yin this was an act of war and Achilles understood this as well.

"Jeanne I'm gonna go play something else." Yin said

"I as well, excuse me." Achilles followed.

* * *

Jeanne personally had great time playing inside the arcade. From the simple games to driving games it was a blast. Until...

"Here Jeanne I know you like cotton candy!" Achilles handed.

"Oh thanks..."

"Jeannie do you like toys? Here!" Yin gave Jeanne a box of hot wheels race track

"Um Yin-"

"Here another plushie Jeanne!"

"Achilles I-"

Jeanne's view was obstructed by how much gift she was getting. It was a mountains of gift, so much that she had to hold with two hands.

"I got you some 3 month worth of bubble gun!" Achilles said

"A grimm plushie cute just like you Jeannie!" Yin added

"Guys?"

"A candy apple!"

"Grimm masks!"

"GUY! Jeanne shouted

Achilles and Yin finally realized the mountains of gift Jeanne have been carrying.

"Woops! Sorry about that heh heh..." Yin said

"I apologize as well, I let the competition get the better of me." Achilles apologized

"It's fine as long as you guys have fun." Jeanne accepted

The employee of the arcade approached the hunters.

"Excuse me sirs? I'm afraid your daughter and husband need to leave." The employee said

"What?!" Yin said, offended more ways than one

"May I ask why?" Achilles asked the wrong question

"You and your husband took all the prizes in the booth." The employ answered "I'm sorry Mr. Nikos but your husband and daughter needs to go."

"Wait," Yin said "He is not I repeat NOT my husband and she is, and I repeat again NOT my daughter. We're just friends!"

"Of course." The employ said unsparingly "please the owner wants you to leave now."

Outside the arcade a black van waited for the hunters, and one woman had a vicious scowl that would outshine Goodwitch. Worse of all it was aimed toward Achilles.

"Hey Achilli, who's that?" Yin whispered

"She looks like my mom when she's _really_ angry. Like eating ice cream without asking..." Jeanne added, she hid behind Yin and Achilles for cover.

Achilles Nikos, an accomplished fighter felt fear, "T-that's my manager."

"Hey Achilles?" The woman glowered "what the hell is this?" She held up a gossip magazine, the front cover was Yin and Achilles with Jeanne in the middle, looking like a family.

**ACHILLES'S SECRET LOVER AND THEIR SECRET LOVE CHILD!**

The woman had a level of intimidation of a nevermore and deathstalker combined. "Care to explain?"

"Wait wait wait wait!" Yin said "they actually went with that?"

"Canary this is not what it seems!" Achilles quickly dispelled "we're all friends!"

"Of course I know that! How many times did I say to wear disguises when out in public? This is the reason why!" Canary brought the magazine closer to his face "come on you three, get in the van."

"And the prizes?" Jeanne asked hopefully, she may have gotten it due to some needed competition but she still wanted to keep it.

Canary nodded tiredly at this she didn't care anymore "Sure why not? Put them in the trunk."

Jeanne and Yin entered the can. Canary told the two to wait as Canary and Achilles have something to discuss about.

"About that girl." Canary said

"Canary this isn't her fault!" Achilles quickly defended

"Oh yea I know that." Canary said

"Thank-"

"It's yours." Canary's spoke in a stern voice "you have a reputation but your friends don't. Do you want them to be scrutinized by the paparazzi as much as you do?"

Achilles hung his head in shame "No..."

"Then don't be stupid and remember to wear your disguises next time. It's not for your own good but your friends' as well. I know you want to have fun with your friends but you need to know your position. No matter how much you hate that pedestal you have to at least acknowledge it." Canary sternly scolded

"Yes Canary..."

Canary patted Achilles's shoulder "I'm not mad alright? Come on I'll take you home. But that's her huh? I didn't know you were into younger girls."

"S-she's just as old as I am!" Achilles blushed

"So you just like petite girls then." Canary twisted Achilles's words

"N-no! It's not that. She's the first person to look behind my fame. Because of her I got to make so many friends that'll last for life time, she always makes me laugh. She's kind, thoughtful, generous." Achilles reminisced the past days she has been with Jeanne "not to mention-"

"I get it Romeo." Canary interrupted "get in the van."

Achilles nodded and entered the van.

"Achilles you're not in trouble are you?" Jeanne asked worriedly "I'm sorry..."

Achilles smiled "No it's not that don't worry about it."

"So where to next?" Yin said

"Home." Canary shifted the gear and began driving toward the airfield "you kids are going straight home after that disaster."

The van finally arrived at the airport. First Yin then Jeanne exited the van, before Achilles was stopped by Canary. She handed Achilles two tickets

"Don't get into further trouble alright?" Canary said

"I won't. I'm sorry you have to worry." Achilles apologized

"Like I said I'm not angry." Canary gently said "Come on kid your friends are waiting for you."

"Achilles~!" The airship is going to leave soon!

"Thank you Canary." Achilles ran toward his friends.

Canary watched as Achilles enter the airship. She was happy that he managed to find friends and surprised to see that he might find more. Canary's head fell to the steering wheel at the thought of the person that might be 'more'. Jeanne Arc, an Arc were known for their strange ability to cause trouble, and today's event proved to be true.

_Out of all people in Beacon it just has to be an Arc..._

* * *

**_Omake_ **

Yin noticed something strange, as he walked down the halls every girls would stare then whisper something to the girl next to them. Even at the training room he would be stared at by the girls, not in the "he's hot" look but something else entirely. Inside the dorm Yin was met with his teammate giving him a caring look, even one frmo Weiss, the Ice King.

Garnet placed his hand on Yin's shoulder "Yin. You know I'll always support you."

"What?"

"You have my support as well." Weiss added

"Me too." Blake said

"Being a father will be difficult but I will help you in any way possible." Weiss said with conviction "I will make sure she will be raised by a fine father."

"Wait wait, you actually thought that magazine was real?" Yin asked

"It's not?" Garnet asked

"Of course it isn't!" Yin shouted "that's Jeanne!"

"Ohhh no wonder she looks so familiar."

Yin's scroll buzzed, he swallowed, hard.

"You. Didn't." Yin said

"Heh heh... woops?"

Enraging flames swathed around Yin, his eyes switched to a vengeful red.

"GARNETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"


End file.
